Written In Ashes
by Gothic-Princess-77
Summary: "Cinderella" lives with two mean older sisters, a kind brother, and two kind younger sisters, with an extra mean father. Prince charming has a very twisted family... This is a "Cinderella" story. I bad at summeries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, fanfic for X-Men: Evolution. Featuring my OC, Valerie. The original story I first put her in will hopefully be up soon. Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer- I do not own X-Men: Evolution. The cartoon belongs to Marvel, not me. I get no profit.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Valerie was crying; again. You make one little mistake doing the laundry, and everyone yells at you, and then laughs when Father beats you and you run off crying. A knock on the door. Well, almost everyone. I wipe at my eyes as Kurt calls my name. "Come in," I say weakly. He opened the door a crack and peered in. "You okay?" he asks as he steps in with Kitty and Anna behind him. I nod sheepishly.

"I don't know why Father always acts the way he does. The other girls are his 'perfect little angels' and do nothing wrong in his eyes, and we're treated like the family slaves!" Kitty ranted, frowning. I shrug. "I guess that's what happens when a kid looks too much like their dead mother," Anna said with a sigh. I nod as silent tears fall freely again.

Mother…she had died almost two years ago. After her death, Father had slowly lost his faith in everything. He wanted nothing to do with Kurt, Kitty, Anna, or I because we reminded him too much of Mother. We all had a lot of our Mother's qualities in us, but I was the worst.

I looked almost exactly like Mother. Before Mother died, Father used to say I was just like her; a beauty who would attract every boy around. But when she died, Father wanted nothing more to do with the four of us with her traits. Kitty and I had her eyes, Anna and Kitty had the same hair as her, and all three of us had the same body shape. Kurt had her spirit, and if it weren't for his eye color, those would be the same as well.

No, Kurt's eyes weren't a pretty blue, they glowed an eerie gold, making him look strange.

"Valerie!" our Father barked as he stormed in. His hair was a fiery blondish red. "Go into town and get some supplies! I don't care how you do it; just get some money and food!" he ordered, his eyes blazing with fury. I nodded, not saying a word, and grabbed my black cloak before darting outside and down the street with the laughs of my older sisters, Tabitha and Jean, echoing in my ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, Chapter 2! Leave a review if it's not too much trouble! Disclaimer- X-Men: Evolution belings to Marvel, not me. I get NO profit.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

"Your highness, please, where are you?" called a guard. I hid among the palace gardens, not wanting any part of those snotty stuck up princesses my father wanted me to see if they were suitable for marriage. When I heard the guards' footsteps fade away, I ventured out and almost slammed into my younger twin sister, Wanda.

She looked at me crossly. "Pietro, you shouldn't avoid the subject of marriage," she scolded. I sighed dramatically. "Oh, Wanda, those princesses are so stuck up and BORING!" I declared. "I want to go into town without all the guards! I want to blend in with them, if only for an hour!" I continued, almost pleading with my sister. She hesitated.

A sigh came from her. "Fine, Pietro, go into town. Take your cloak and make sure you put on some peasant clothes," she ordered, sounding more like a mother than a younger sister. I beamed at her. "Thanks, Wanda!" I declared before running off.

ASHES*ASHES

I wandered around town, extremely nervous. Of course, no one had ever seen my face, but there was still a chance someone could try to kidnap me. I bumped into someone and they dropped whatever they were carrying. "Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you," I said, stooping to help pick up the items. It was a wide variety of items; coins, and lots of food. I looked at the person as I handed the stuff back and felt my heart stop.

Behind the black hood of a cloak, I saw a pretty girl. She was so beautiful. Ice blue eyes, long black hair framing a delicate face, and a curvy figure, she was striking in every way. I found myself unable to say more as she got a panicked look and snatched her stuff back before starting to scurry off. I snapped out of my trance.

"Hey, wait!" I said, grabbing her wrist before she could get too far. She tried to pull away, but I didn't release her. She looked back at me and suddenly burst into tears, falling to her knees as I continued to clutch her wrist while she sobbed. "Please, please, let me go! Don't hurt me! Please, I'll do anything you ask, just don't hurt me," she begged.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," I told her. She sniffled and looked up at me with watery eyes. "Y-you're not?" she asked softly. I shook my head and helped her stand. "I'm Valerie," she said. "I'm Pietro," I replied with a grin. She gave a timid smile in return. "I've never seen you around before, Pietro. Are you new in town?" she asked as we started walking.

"Uh, yeah, we just moved here," I lied. Valerie sighed. "I don't understand why anyone would want to move here; it's so boring. I would give anything to get away, and become an adventurer," she admitted ruefully. "Why?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. There was another sigh from Valerie.

"My mother is dead. Only three people are left in my family that care for me, and we all wish to leave and never look back, but we must stay; we are bound by our word," Valerie replied. "Oh, I'm so sorry," I mumbled. She gave me another small smile.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Pietro. It is just how life works. I do not like it, but I must live with it," she replied. A sudden voice interrupted us. "Hey, Valerie, girl, what's up?" We both looked around, and Valerie noticed someone. "I'll be right back," she said to me, before rushing towards a skinny figure.

She embraced the boy and I stood a short distance away, feeling awkward and out of place. "Todd! I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?" Valerie asked the boy, pulling back and studying him. "I've been doing good, but you look awful! Has your old man been hitting you again?" Todd demanded. Valerie ducked her head sheepishly and nodded.

Todd sighs and leads the way to a nearby alley. He shouted down the alley, "Hey, Freddy! Get over here, and bring that medicine stuff! Valerie is all busted!" A mountain seems to stand and Freddy lumbers into view. "Hey Todd, did you get me that food yet?" Freddy demanded. "Can you stop thinking about your stomach for five minutes? Valerie is all busted!" Todd snapped, exasperated. "I'm fine Freddy, really," Valerie tried to assure her friends.

Freddy studied Valerie closely before saying, "You don't look fine; I'll find some medicine." Freddy walked back down the alley to search, and a new figure rushed over. Valerie seemed to recognize him. "Lance!" she shouted in that light, musical voice.

Lance grinned as he skidded to a stop. "Hey Valerie, what's u- What happened to your face?" he yelped, grabbing her chin and studying her face. It was only when he tilted Valerie's face that I noticed the bruises and split lip, and I couldn't hold in my gasp.

Todd and Lance suddenly realized I was there. "Who're you?" Todd demanded, instantly suspicious of me. "It is okay, this is Pietro; he is a friend," Valerie said quickly. Todd nodded in greeting. "Hey, I found the medicine!" Freddy said as he came back. Freddy handed it to Valerie, saying, "Here Valerie, take this. If your dad does any more damage, this should help." Valerie smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, guys. I should probably get back before Father gets impatient," she said, moving to leave. "Hey, wait, uh Valerie, before you go, we kind of need your help," Lance called. Valerie turned back to her friends. Todd and Freddy looked sheepish, while Lance looked unabashed. "With what?" she asked. "We need to pull off a theft; a really hard one."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I promise this story has not been forgotten! I just had a horrible case of writer's block. Anyway, thank you for all reviews, and favoriting this story! Disclaimer- I don't own X-Men:Evolution.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It was ridiculous. Absolutely, completely, and utterly insane. And yet...if it worked, they would not have to worry about lack of food or money for a very, very long time. So, that was why I agreed. That, and they are my friends. I just can not say "no" to a request like that. It was the least I could do. These three boys look out for me, and they are like my brothers. We stick together through difficult times. Yes, we are robbers. Yes, we have barely a penny to our names, but that does not mean we have no morals, and we are not heartless.

So here I am, pretending I am a pathetic blind girl, begging for food and money while sitting at the edge of an alley.

"Help, please, help," I called. The victim would buy it. He had to. We had used similar ploys before, but never on someone so rich. Several people walked past, their heads down, not daring to look in my direction. Most of them knew this trick. In fact, I was certain at least a few of them had used something similar. Our target, an important, rich fat merchant, walked past me, right on time, and paused. Even though I was pretending I was blind, I saw the pitying look he gave me, and resisted the urge to sneer in disgust. I am not pitiful. I can probably kill a man if I truly wanted to.

He stepped closer and dropped one coin in front of me. He really was a very greedy man. However, I played my part and scrambled blindly, reaching out as though I could not see where the coin was. This was the moment where Lance would do his part.

True to the plan, Lance shoved the fat man forward, and he tripped over me, falling into the alley. I resisted the urge to hiss in pain. That really hurt! This was why I hated to rob fat people.

Freddy was waiting when the merchant fell. He had a broken pipe in hand, and before the merchant could see what we looked like, Freddy had hit him over the head with the pipe, knocking the man out. Todd darted forward, snickering as he went through the fat man's pockets, grabbing enough money for all of us to get by, but not so much that the merchant would really miss it.

"And you thought this would be a difficult theft," I scoffed as I excepted my part from Todd even as I glared at Lance, who shrugged.

"What can I say? I expected more of a fight."

I rolled my eyes, glancing away from my friends, and spotted Pietro. He stood at the back of the alley, looking a little lost and out-of-place. I took pity on him, and called to him, "Pietro, did you want some coins? There's plenty to spare." He jumped, as though he hadn't expected anyone to speak to him, and he walked forward slightly, shaking his head. "No, that's not needed."

Lance scoffed, "Just wait, in a few days, you'll be joining us. People like us are barely getting by, while those rich people, such as the king, live all high and mighty in their castles, getting fat by eating food people like us can only dream of."

"Well, I ain't hangin' around in the slums like some sissy. I go out and steal what I need. You know what, some day, that's gonna be us livin' well and the high-born will end up where we are. Just you wait. I got a plan," Todd boasted.

"Aw, come on Todd. You've been saying that since we met you. While the optimistic mind-set is good, let's face it. We're never gonna get out of this ditch. I mean, we can't leave Valerie, or Kurt, or Anna, or Kitty, and their father will never let them leave. Sorry Val, but it's the truth," Freddy stated, directing that last part towards me.

I waved it off. "No, you are right, Freddy. Father will not stand for it. Nothing short of his death will earn our freedom."

"I say we make that whole death thing happen," Lance snapped. He had a dark look on his face, which meant he was plotting many painful ways to kill Father. He often got that look on his face. He could not seem to comprehend why my father would treat us like that, and it always made him angry thinking about it. Then again, Lance was always angry.

"Lance, how many times must I say it? Killing my father in cold-blooded murder is not the answer," I stated. Lance did not reply and turned away, glaring darkly at a wall while muttering to himself. I sighed and glanced back at the others. Pietro was fidgeting nervously, Todd was counting his money, and Freddy had magically produced some food and was standing there eating happily, as though nothing had happened.

"I suggest we scram, yo. Don't wanna be here when chubby rich man wakes up," Todd stated. I nodded in agreement, and soon the others dispersed, leaving me to start heading home. It took me a moment, but I realized Pietro was following me. I turned back to the tall, skinny boy.

He hesitated, standing a short distance away, as though afraid of getting too close to me. "When can I see you again?" he finally asked. I rocked back on my heels, startled by the question. That...was not what I had been expecting.

"I am always around. I am sure I will see you again soon. Be safe, Pietro. I get the feeling that where you are from, you were not used to such high crime-rate," I stated, before turning and walking away. I heard him say softly, so softly, I dismissed it as the wind playing tricks on my hearing, "You have no idea."

ASHES*ASHES

As soon as I arrived home, a sense of horror and fear came over me. There was a large crowd gathered around my house, but it was not an expected crowd. The guards standing around my house were dressed as though they served someone important, and the coat of arms worn on a band on their arm was forgein to this region. Filled with dread, I walked into my house.

When I entered, all talking stopped. Jean and Tabitha were standing in the doorway to the kitchen with identical smirks on their faces, while Kurt, Anna, and Kitty were trying to shove past them. Father sat at the only table in our house, across from an important young man. Father sneered when he saw me.

"Good Valerie, you're back. I have good news. I have finally found a husband for each of your sisters, as well as one for you."

At that simple, but much-dreaded statement, I felt as though the world had fallen out from under me. My reality shattered into a million pieces. All I could do was tremble in fear and agony.

* * *

><p>There is that chapter. Review please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4! Disclaimer- I don't own X-Men:Evolution.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

As I returned home, my heart felt light, and I was carefree. I hadn't felt this way in a very long time. It was all because of Valerie. She was brighter than the sun, and needless to say, I had been blinded when she said "hello."

"Well well well, don't you look cheerful," Wanda commented as I walked past her, and I jumped, snapped out of my daze. My twin stood with her hands on her hips, half glaring at me, and half looking incredibly amused.

"Wanda! Uh, hi, uh...what's...up?" I offered hesitantly. Suddenly, she started laughing at me. I took a nervous step back. You see, Wanda rarely laughs, and when she laughed, it was usually because someone just got maimed as they all fought for her affections. So, to have her laugh in my presence was kind of unnerving.

"Oh, thank GOD! FINALLY! Hahaha!" Wanda laughed, and wiped at a tear that had been sliding down her face because she was laughing so hard. However, that statement had left me incredibly confused and more than a little scared.

"Uh...Wanda? What are you talking about?" I asked nervously. Wanda stopped laughing at that, and turned to give me a reproachful look. Which was also unnerving. Can you tell I'm terrified of my sister?

"I'm not stupid Pietro. You've fallen in love with someone," she sing-songed. That smile was back, and she was chuckling, but I felt like the world just momentarily stopped. Was it that obvious? What if Father thought it was one of the boring princesses? What if he found out it wasn't? That probably scared me more than my psychotic sister.

Wanda seemed to notice the look of panic on my face, and her smile instantly disappeared. "Oh no. You didn't." I remained silent, which was all the answer she needed. "You did! Oh Pietro you idiot! You spoke to someone in town, didn't you? You fell in love with a peasant! Oh, Father is going to KILL you!" Wanda whisper-shouted. I was grateful that she hadn't actually screamed it, though.

"I know okay? I know! Believe me, I didn't _**plan **_on falling in love with a peasant, but she's so **_perfect,_**" Pietro explained dreamily.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, nooo!" Wanda wailed in exasperation, grabbing frantically at her hair and tugging slightly. The news had snapped her normal composed self and now she was anxious. "Do you even know anything about her?"

Pietro paused, and hesitantly replied, "Well, not much. From what the others said, her father is abusive and she had a lot of siblings." He got a far away dreamy look on his face, and Wanda face-palmed at her brother's ignorance.

"See! You don't know anything about her! So why are you so smitten with her? Can't you just pretend you never met her? Pretend that a princess is her or something? I know! Let's just forget this day ever happened! Yes, yes! That'll work!" Wanda said excitedly, grabbing her brother's hands with a slightly crazed smile and tugging him down the halls.

"Wanda! Wanda, no, I can't do that! Just, would you just let go and LISTEN to me for a moment?" Pietro snapped and wrenched his hands out of his sister's grasp. Wanda stared at him for a moment as he composed himself, and then he coontinued, "Look, Wanda, it's not that simple. There's something about her...an air of mystery maybe? Or sadness. But that's not all. Wanda, she's _**interesting!**_More interesting than anything or anyone else. She's got hopes and dreams and people who care for her when her father failed to. She's _**different,**_Wanda! I can't forget her! I don't care if you or father don't approve! I'd rather be happy than King."

Wanda sighed and dragged a hand down her face, before meeting her brother's determined gaze. She sighed again and said, "Pietro, how can you be so _**stupid?**_I must be crazy to help you."

Pietro's face lit up in a huge grin and he embraced his sister. "Oh thank you Wanda! Thank you, thank you, _**thank you!**_You won't regret this, I promise!" he shouted. Wanda scowled irritably and shoved Pietro off her, brushing off her dress after doing so.

"Whatever. Let's make a plan."

* * *

><p>And, the newest chapter! Sorry it's so short; I've been having a little trouble with this chapter. Anyway, review please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Disclaimer- I don't own X-Men:Evolution.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

My feet hit the ground, the steps creating a steady rhythm as I ran through the dark streets. Not many people go out at night, but I'm one of the ones who do. The night had always been my refuge, my comfort, my security blanket. I could hide in the shadow of the night, no one could see me unless I wanted them to. I might as well be a shadow myself.

My friends and I have always been black sheep. We never fit in anywhere except for in the shadows, a place where we could hide from the cold truth of the world. We kept ourselves free of anything wrong, only committing evil when need be, to save ourselves and keep ourselves alive, and the night was our friend, hiding our few evil deeds and keeping the secrets.

So, yes, the night was powerful, and held secrets that should never be brought into the light.

But after today, I felt so conflicted. We'd committed a crime in the broad of daylight, and I'd met someone who shone brightly like the sun. I was intrigued, and almost wanted to crawl out of the shadows and flaunt my beauty and talent until he noticed me and fell in love with me.

Then Father went and made a terrible mess of things. He'd brought this strange person into our home, expecting me to leave with him and get married, living a life as a little housewife. All that awaited me in that life was misery. Now, after tentatively stepping out into the light, this arranged marriage had me scampering back into the shadows like a frightened mouse.

As I finally reached the old, run-down house, hidden in a back alley, I knocked frantically on the door, ignoring the screams coming from the other side of the door. I heard yelling from the other side, followed by footsteps, and then the door swung open, bright artificial light spilling out from the overcrowded house. Lance stood in the doorway, looking incredibly irritated, but that look vanished when he saw the look on my face. I realized what I must look like. Probably tear-stained cheeks, messed up hair, red-rimmed eyes. Ugh, what a mess.

"Valerie! What happened? No, not important, just get inside!" Lance snapped, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside. He guided me through the house, passed all his screaming siblings, some of whom shouted greetings to me, and into the kitchen, which was decidedly less crowded and quieter. Lance's mother was already in there, and she looked up with a smile as we entered, but frowned when she saw me.

"Valerie, dear, what is the matter?" she asked in that gentle voice that was the opposite of Lance.

"I-I," I stuttered, and then burst into tears again, burying my face into my hands and sobbing my heart out. It was gone, ruined; nothing would ever be the same again.

Lance sighed and asked, "Mom, can you get Valerie something to drink?" Even as he spoke, he laid a hand on my back and rubbed it comfortingly, which made me sob harder. My mother used to do the same thing when she was alive. It was a pattern; I'd get upset, run crying to her, and she would rub my back comfortingly while humming a lullaby to calm me down.

"Easy, Valerie, breathe. Don't want you to pass out," Lance soothed. This was a side of my friend that any of us rarely saw. The side that could comfort. Normally, all we ever saw was the angry, protective side. But we all knew that Lance was just as capable of comforting us as he was of protecting us; he was just better at protecting. As long as he was around, no one was going to hurt us, that was for sure, and the protecting came easier to him. That, and he didn't want his tough-guy reputation tarnished in any way.

"Valerie, honey, here, drink this," Lance's mother said, offering me a familiar chipped, faded blue cup. I gratefully took it, and brought it to my lips to take a drink, ignoring the shaking. I caught the familiar scent of mint before I took a small sip, and another, and another. I smiled gratefully at Tanya Alvers, the person who acted as my mother when my own had passed away. In truth, Tanya had taken Anna, Kitty, Kurt and I all under her wing, even though she had her own plethora of children to raise.

"T-thank you," I stuttered as I slowly calmed and stared down into the brownish liquid in my cup. I remembered this cup. I'd helped Lance steal it for his mother on her birthday. Even though she frowned when we brushed off the "minor" information of where we had gotten it, she had loved the cup nonetheless. It was special to Lance and I, too. It was the first time we'd ever stolen anything, and that was way back when we were six and seven.

"You're welcome, honey. Now why don't you tell us what happened?" Tanya asked soothingly as she took a seat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to her in a hug. I suddenly felt like a little kid again as I began to cry softly, and the story came tumbling out, starting with Pietro, and ending with the arranged marriage, while carefully leaving out the part where we robbed the rich merchant.

Tanya's face pulled into a pained expression, while Lance's darkened with undisguised fury. Lance was one of those people who had everything in his life running a certain way, no matter how choppily it might move along, and any change was met with hostility or uncertainty. This change offered up, was definitely met with hostility. Lance looked ready to march right out of the house, go straight to my house, and then proceed to beat up my father and the man he had arranged my marriage to.

"Not gonna happen, Valerie! Nope, nuh-uh, not a chance! He'll have to kill me before you go anywhere away from the rest of us!" Lance declared, as he stood up and began pacing. He stopped for a second, looked at me, and said, "And I'm sure Todd and Freddy will say the same thing!" Then he was pacing again, and even seemed to be debating whether or not he should march right out of the house and gather our other friends.

"Lance Alvers, sit down right now! We're going to make a plan, not resort to senseless violence," Tanya scolded gently. Even when she was reprimanding her children, she was still gentle about it, as though afraid of hurting their feelings. However, it always worked, and Lance plopped back down, resting his chin on his hand as he thought.

"I wish we were in charge of the kingdom. Then we could make all the rules, and none of this would be happening. We wouldn't have to deal with any problems, and I'd be able to afford to buy medicine for Dad," Lance sighed ruefully.

There was silence, even the other children in the other rooms had momentarily stopped their screaming, and I faintly wondered if they had all killed each other.

Then, Lance and I sat bolt upright at the exact same time, looked right at each other, and declared at the same time, "I have an idea!"

* * *

><p>That's chapter five, with a slight cliffhanger! We'll see more of both plans, next chapter! Review please!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! This will probably be one of, if not THE only chapter where I mix POVs or have POVs other that Pietro and Valerie. Disclaimer- I don't own X-Men:Evolution.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Pietro P.O.V.

This could work. A dance, yeah, that could work. Invite everyone in the kingdom, find Valerie out of all of them, snatch her, make her look like a princess, basically trick Father, marry Valerie, and there's our happily ever after!

Wanda was currently talking about it with the King, and if Wanda had anything to say about it, then surely their father would agree, right? I'd always known my father loved Wanda more than he loved me, so naturally the favorite child would ask him about this dance. And could father really protest? The King was really getting desperate to get me to marry someone; anyone! He declared as long as they were of high status, there would be no problem. This was where the deceit came in. If this plan failed, I could say goodbye to my true love forever.

That would mean goodbye happiness, and that was something I could not live with, something I could not even consider. Which was why this plan HAD to work! It would crush me if it didn't. I couldn't live with the pain, with the heartache, with the unhappiness. And no, I'm not spoiled, I just...even though I'm the prince, my father, the King, had never paid me much mind. It had always been my mother to look out for me, and then...Father had her killed. No one knows why. Father had only recently started paying attention to me, starting around when it was time for me to be married. So, no, I've not gotten everything I ever wanted. But this one thing, this one girl...I love her, and I'm not afraid to admit it, and this one piece of happiness; don't I deserve it? Everyone deserves love, right?

Right?

Valerie P.O.V.

"This...could work. Todd, this is actually pretty smart and just might actually work," I said, nodding thoughtfully as I studied the scribbled plan Todd had jotted down on a rarely found, precious, piece of paper.

The scrawny boy was practically bursting with pride, puffing his chest out at my praise as he declared, "Finally! Someone sees my brilliance, yo! I've worked for years and years, perfecting that there plan and covering every possible flaw, nuthin' went unthought-of, nuthin' isn't covered. Every angle is covered, and there's no possible way my plan could fail!" And it was true. I could see scribble marks, eraser marks, tears, tape, hell, even food stains covered the paper!

This paper held a brilliant, thought-out plan that would, in a short amount of time, drag Todd, Lance, Freddy, and I right to the top, the royalty down to the bottom, and I could bring Anna, Kitty, and Kurt with me to the top of the world. This plan required the combined skills of Lance, Todd, Freddy, and I, and if we played our cards right, everything was going to be perfectly okay.

If this plan did happen to fail...well, we could say goodbye to our lives. We had one shot at this, and boy was it a long shot.

It was only because we were considering this plan that Todd had made, that truly made me realize how desperate we had become. Sure, Todd had thought a lot of this stuff through, but it was flawed in many ways. For example, what if our prisoner escaped? Where would we hold a prisoner, for that matter? What if one of us got caught? There were too many things that could go wrong, but we were very desperate, and desperation made us wild, and dangerous...and stupidly reckless.

"We're gambling a lot here, though, Val," Lance stated as he snatched the paper away from me and studied it again, as though in the last few minutes he hadn't been looking at it, it might have changed.

"One shot, guys. We screw up, we dead, yo," Todd added as he snatched his precious plan back and traced his fingers lightly over the markings he'd made on the paper. He was careful with the paper, as though afraid it would fall apart in his grasp, and it was possible, because it looked rather old and yellow and brittle, and perhaps the paper had been like that before he'd gotten it and started drawing his plans all over it.

"Gamble's worth it," Freddy commented as he munched on a piece of bread and snatched the paper from Todd's hands. The smaller boy crossed his arms across his chest and waited somewhat patiently for Freddy to study the paper closely, basically memorizing his part of the plan. "Okay, got my part of the plan memorized. When's this all going down, Todd?" Freddy finally asked as he handed the paper back to his smelly friend.

Here, Todd glanced toward Lance and I as he said, "S'up to them, y'know? Gotta time it right, and 'M all strategy-ed out." Lance and I glanced at each other, and nodded.

"Two days, Todd. In two days, everything has to be done; we have to be at the top by then. Put any last-second touches on that plan of yours, because we strike tonight."

Later That Night-Valerie P.O.V

Under the cover of our good friend, the night, the four of us waited oh so patiently for the right moment to strike. Guards, security, law enforcement, they could not stop us as we moved through the city passed curfew, determined to right the wrongs of the world and save ourselves and our families. We knew the city like the back of our hands, and nothing could stop us as we crept toward the destination.

Getting into the place we wanted to was a different matter altogether, though. Never before had we been there, and the four of us had to be really cautious. Should we be caught, there would be no questions, only immediate death. Watching, waiting, staying out of sight, until finally the target came into sight. Quickly she walked, seeming to be on an important mission. In the shadows, her features were obscured and could not be seen, but we knew it was her, who else dressed the way the princess did? No one, as no one else was allowed to have glamorous or expensive clothes. Just as quickly we moved, Todd wrapping his arms around the target from behind, pressing a drug-soaked cloth to her face. She struggled, but it was weak, and soon she fell completely limp. Freddy tossed her over his shoulder without a thought.

I smiled at Lance, and he grinned back. So far so good. I took out a scrap piece of paper we'd found, with our demands written on it, and dropped it, letting it flutter down to the ground as we disappeared into the shadows, taking our captive with us.

Todd P.O.V

I sat nervously on the cold cement floor in the basement of Lance's house, listening to the screaming and arguing. Upon arriving at Lance's house, we encountered his mother and sickly father, along with Valerie's siblings who were taking refuge at the Alvers' household. Mr. Victor Alvers was stretched out on the couch when they arrived. He was a big man, taking up the entire couch. Normally, a few of his younger children would be piled up around him, giggling crazily as they crawled across their father's stomach.

It was eleven forty-five at night, and as usual, the little ones were all in bed already. Normally, Tanya and Victor would have been in bed and asleep as well, but not tonight. Tonight, Victor was on the couch, reading by candlelight, and Tanya sat in a chair nearby, knitting. Anna, Kitty, and Kurt were curled up and asleep on the floor, but when the four of them walked through the creaky wooden front door, they were suddenly awake. Anna and Kitty were utterly confused and dazed, while Kurt slumbered on. However, nothing could prepare them for the Alvers' responses.

Victor managed to sit upright on his own, bellowing at the top of his lungs about how Lance had better have a damn good reason for trying something so stupid as to kidnap the princess, as it was quite obvious what had happened considering, well, she looked rich. Plain and simple.

Tanya was on her feet, shrieking hysterically, demanding an explanation, begging and pleading it wasn't true, that her oldest son wasn't a criminal, wanting it to just be a nightmare. All the shouting drew Lance's many younger siblings out of their rooms, and with shouted orders for them to go to bed, and then Lance bellowed for Freddy and I to tie up our captive in the basement.

Freddy went ahead of me, and as I slowly and reluctantly followed, there was the distinct sound of Tanya slapping Lance, and I winced at the sound, while the younger siblings whimpered and/or screamed. One of them, Rachel, ran to me and ducked behind me and cried. The others soon followed suit, grabbing hold of me and crying and screaming. Lance and I had been friends so long, they thought of me as a brother, and paid no mind to my strong smell as I lacked a home and could not bathe very often.

So we ushered them down the steps, tying up the princess before Freddy went back up the stairs to help Lance and Valerie sort everything out, closing the door with an air of finality.

So here I sat, Lance's younger siblings huddled in the corner farthest from the door, farthest from the prisoner, and farthest from the shouting. Meanwhile, I just sat across from the princess, staring at her as I waited for her to wake up. She was really pretty, but I wasn't going to get too obsessed over it; she was probably a spoiled brat, too.

Then I winced as the screaming escalated, and the kids whimpered again. I felt so sorry for them, but in a sense, it was for their own good. When my plan worked, we'd be at the top living a better life.

Faintly, I could make out the words being spoken: _"Boy, you're stupider than I thought if you think this plan will work! The King will find you, and kill all of us! How could you be so foolish as to bring this to your home, endangering your family in the process? What a foolish idea! I thought we raised you better than this!" _I heard Victor scream. I winced as he called my idea foolish. That stung more than I thought it would.

Lance bellowed back: _"I'm sorry if I just want to help everyone! Our life sucks, and **Todd's **plan was our last chance at climbing to the top and changing everything before they take Valerie, Kitty, and Anna away from here; away from us, their real family! In case you haven't noticed, though, it worked! Todd managed to come through for us, so don't go calling his plan stupid!"_

Tanya: _"You've always put too much faith and trust on that poor boy's shoulders. He's such a sweet boy, with a life more messed up than our own, and it's not good for any of you unfortunate teens to be hanging around each other; misfortune just draws misfortune!"_

Lance, now slightly quieter, but no less upset, demanded, _"What are you saying, Mom?"_

Victor shouted, _"She's saying that now is the time for a change of heart and mind. You either ditch these friends of yours, and leave all our problems separate, or your mom and I are leaving, never coming back, and we just **might **take all your siblings with us!"_

Here I stopped listening, glancing towards the children. They all seemed to have fallen into a fitful slumber, not hearing what their parents and brother said, and I let out a small sight of relief, before drawing my knees up to my chest, wrapping my skinny arms around them, and resting my head on my knees, uncaring of the way my knees dug into my forehead. "Aw man, I really screwed up, yo. I nev'ah meant to tear us all apart. I guess 'M just everyone's, and my own, worst enemy." I allowed a single tear to drip down my face as I closed my eyes.

"You got that right. I want to know where I am right now, and I demand to be released." My eyes snapped open even as I jerked my head upright to stare at the princess tied up against a support post on the opposite side of the room. Her dark blue eyes gazed at me with fury, and her short hair was more than a little messed up. There was something else, too. Was that...pity, written on her face? Great, even the royals think I'm pathetic.

I hauled myself to my feet, hearing my back crack as I did so, but couldn't care less about it, and I didn't completely miss her wince when she heard it, which caused me to smirk slightly. Little princess couldn't handle the sound of some cracking joints, huh? So I cracked my neck and shoulders as I ambled toward her, my cold bare feet slapping the concrete floor the only other sound besides the children's breathing in the corner. "You ain't got no power here, miss high 'n' mighty. So sorry to disappoint, **_princess,_ **but you not going nowhere until we get what we want," I snapped, putting a disdainful note on the title princess. No one bossed Todd Tolansky around.

"Toddles?" I heard a small voice ask, and I resisted a sigh as I realized that one of Lance's younger siblings was up and demanding some attention. So I forced a crooked smile to my face as I turned around. With these little ones, it was always important to not let anything you were feeling show through at all, because they were very...what was the word? Defective? Perceptive? Predicted? Ah, oh well, the point was, they could pick up on the smallest thing.

...And little Joey was the best at it. I knelt down to his level and asked softly, "Hey, li'l bud. What's going down?" Joey sniffled, and held out his arms, indicating he wanted a hug. Oh man, those big green eyes were just too adorable, and I felt my resolve to not look like a weakling in front of the princess crumble as I scooped the kid up in my arms and hugged him tightly. Man, these little kids were almost like my own little siblings...how old would my little sister have been now? Eight, nine? Sometimes, I really missed my family, so much it hurt.

"Todd, Lance did something bad didn't he?" My wince was all the response Joey needed before the smart little boy plowed ahead, "But Lance wouldn't endanger us unless he could fix it and make everything better, so why are Mom and Dad screaming at him?" I was silent for a moment. Damn was this kid smart! Made me feel like a total idiot just being around the smart six-year old. I let out a sigh as I set Joey down and lowered myself to meet his gaze, eye-to-eye. I learned long ago not to talk down to these kids, considering some of them were even smarted than me.

His mop of curly brown hair hung across his face as he met my gaze unblinkingly and I began, "You mom and dad jus' don't understand it. Grownups are kinda blinded 'n' always try ta keep their kids in bubbles so nuthin' in the world c'n hurt 'em. They don't get that we gonna make sure everything is better than it coulda ever been before. 'N' after that we won't have to fight to live no more. So dun worry, okay?" I offered him a small smile, and he beamed back. How the kid managed to have perfectly white teeth when they were dirt poor was beyond me, but it just made him even more adorable. "Get some sleep, kid. It'll all be good," I said, and spun him back around to usher him towards his pile of siblings. He'd just curled up and settled down when I heard the basement door slam open and three sets of footsteps clambered down into the basement.

I looked up as Lance, Freddy, and Valerie approached me. Lance's expression was murderous, Valerie looked utterly discouraged, and Freddy was staring at the ground as though it held all the answers. I stood up and walked over to them, glaring up at Lance and Freddy as I demanded, "Well? What's going down with Tanya, Victor, Kitty, Anna, and Kurt?" Lance looked at me thoughtfully, and then sighed.

"You heard all that, huh?" At my nod, he went on, "Mom and Dad are leaving the city, and they're taking the triplets, Kitty, Kurt, and Anna with them. They think this is going to end very badly and they don't want to lose the triplets. Kitty, Kurt, and Anna are just freaking out and want to get away to safety, so they're going with. I just...Todd, I really hope we made the right choice." Then his gaze flickered to the prisoner, who was still awake and glaring hatefully at him. "If they don't comply with our wishes, we'll have to run, and take her with us, or else she'll tell them about us and we'll never be safe."

"Why don't you just kill me?" she hissed. Lance only sighed and shook his head, and then noticed seven pairs of bright eyes watching us. He glared at me, and I shifted guiltily. By letting Joey stay up, the smart little boy had most likely woken his siblings when he got up, and I'd failed to notice.

"Lance, that's not true, is it? Mom and Dad aren't really leaving us to die, are they?" Rachel, the ten-year old girl with blond hair like her mother's, asked. Lance sighed, rubbing a hand across his face, and I felt sorry for my old friend. This plan was putting more stress on him than any of us ever thought it would.

"Listen, guys. You can all go with Mom and Dad; no one's going to stop you, but they're definitely leaving Todd, Freddy, Valerie, and I to die. I'd much prefer it if you all went with them to some place safe, but...it's up to you."

"I'm not leaving you, Lance. We're sticking with you to the end," the older twin, Riley, declared as she stood up an dragged her brother Adam up with her. The two of them were second and third only to Lance, with the two of them being fourteen. Riley had always been the more daring, and with Adam, whatever Riley said was what happened, so he went along with it.

In the end, only the twins, Joey, and Rachel would stand beside Lance and the rest of us. The one of the other three was only four, and was too insecure to leave his parent's sides, while the last two, ages nine and seven, were simply too scared of the idea of death to join us. So, with hugs for the rest of us for probably the last time, the three filed up the stairs to find their parents.

Lance looked around at the rest of us, and then his gaze rested on the princess. "Well, princess, looks like we need to get what we want, or it's the end for all of our lives as we know them."

* * *

><p>Yeah, that's that chapters, and yes, those are the plans. Yes, Lance has ten younger siblings, no Kitty, Kurt, and Anna will not be having any more parts now. Dang was this chapter long, though! Next chapter will be up when I can get to it, and will be about the race against time to set everything right.<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Sorry this took so long; I had writer's block. I'm probably going to be wrapping this up VERY soon so I can get to work on other stories. Disclaimer- I don't own X-Men:Evolution.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Pietro P.O.V.

The palace was in complete and utter disarray. The guards were frantic, running around like chickens with heads cut off. They'd cracked down on security and protection. I couldn't go anywhere without someone following me in the name of protecting me. I couldn't be more annoyed. Father had cancelled the ball and I couldn't be any angrier about it. How would I find Valerie now? Tempers (mine) were frayed, nerves ran high, and the kingdom was beginning to stir, as if sensing an uprising...or preparing for one. Why couldn't Wanda just be found so I would get my happily ever after?

...Was that selfish of me to think?

Nah.

As I stomped through the palace on my way to my room, I stopped when I heard my father speaking to one of his officials. I stopped just outside of sight of the guards, placed my ear against the wall, and listened closely. Everything came through muffled, but I got the basic of it.

_"No choice...comply...she'll at least live...don't care...no...Pietro...end...disgrace..."_

I stepped away from the wall, horror overwhelming me. I always knew my father preferred Wanda over me, but to want to kill me? Harsh...my father never had loved me, had he? He only paid attention to me reluctantly, and now my time was up and he was going to send an assassin after me. I high-tailed it back to my room, threw on the cloak I'd worn that first fateful day, and then went to the far wall in my room. I pushed in the brick that was at eye-level and as the wall slid aside with a low rumble, I glanced at the door. I'd had the sense to lock it when I raced past the guards, and now the doorknob was moving. They were trying to get in! I moved into the passage and the wall closed behind me, leaving no trace that I'd been there.

I didn't hesitate, I flew down the stone spiral staircase until I reached the end, and then I was running through the flat tunnel. Normally I'd take my time, enjoying my freedom, but I now knew I was in a desperate flight for my life. There was going to have to be a change of plans. I would have to find Valerie, and we could leave. We could travel, see the world, just like she wanted! It would be weird, not having every comfort at my beck and call, but I would adapt, live without the riches, and maybe for once I'd be happy.

I reached the end of the tunnel and came out in a dark, empty alley. I pulled my cloak tight around me as I walked briskly out into the busy street. No one glanced twice at me, not that I was surprised. I looked more than a little suspicious, but those around me could care less; it didn't concern them. All the people in my father's kingdom cared about was their next meal, scrounging by, always trying to outlive their neighbors and be better off. Over half of these people would sell their own mothers if it meant food on the table. It was absolutely disgusting.

Some of them, though, were exceptions. Valerie and her friends were the big exceptions. They looked after each other, not just themselves. Where could she be, anyway? Time was short and I wouldn't chance losing my happily ever after.

"Yo, ain't you that Pietro kid from a few days ago?" a new voice called, and I turned, seeing Valerie's small, filthy friend hovering in a nearby alleyway. His name was Todd, if memory served. I paced toward him, and of unspoken agreement we moved farther into the alley.

"Yes, you remember me?" I questioned, and he gave a short, jerky nod of confirmation. "Good. Do you know where I can find Valerie? It's important we walk." Todd hesitated a moment, silently studying me, as though unsure he could trust me, and then nodded again, gesturing for me to follow him. Todd led the way through all the back alleys, sticking to the shadows, and I tried to follow his lead. It seemed like hours before we reached our destination: a decent sized, run-down looking house behind all the other buildings. The quiet that seemed to envelop the area was eerie and I was on edge as I followed Todd inside and down to the basement.

"Yo, remember Pietro? Found him. He's been looking for you, Valerie," Todd announced. Freddy glanced my way and gave a small nod and smile, while Lance just waved a hand in acknowledgement. Then Valerie stepped forward, and I was momentarily speechless because of her beauty.

"What are you doing here? It is very dangerous! Todd, what were you thinking?" she snapped, and Todd slunk back as though slapped.

I was going to speak, but was cut off, "Pietro?! This is the girl you're so smitten with? A criminal?" Puzzled as to why I heard my missing sister's voice, I pushed past Lance and Freddy, aware that now everyone in the room was staring at me3.

There was a figure sitting on the cold stone floor, tied to the support pillar, and I quickly put two and two together. I stared in shock at the four teens. "You, you guys... Wanda?!" I was in shock, and then the world promptly went black.

* * *

><p>I know, rushed, but I wanted to get it done because it's been taking FOREVER! There should only be a few chapters left, or a lot, depending on where my muse takes the story. I seem to have lost control...<p>

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Okay, I'm very much out of ideas. The plot up and abandoned me, so this will be the last chapter, and as a twist, I made it Todd who watches all this play out. Disclaimer- I don't own X-Men:Evolution.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Todd P.O.V.

I felt really guilty. The Princess was having a fit of rage, Valerie was in hysterics, and her little friend Pietro had blacked out, and I might or might not have helped the process along. To top it all off, there was someone banging on the door and roaring at the top of their lungs. I had a sinking feeling that the palace guards had followed "Prince Pietro" straight to our door.

"Damn it Todd! It's all going to hell! I told you no one except us were allowed to enter this house!" Lance shouted, clutching his head in his hands while his younger siblings gasped at hearing their brother use such language. No one had ever cursed around them before.

"Come on Lance, calm down! Todd isn't the one to blame!" Freddy defended me, and I was extremely grateful. I'd really screwed up this time and didn't want Lance yelling at me. Before anyone could say anything else, the banging on the front door grew to an even louder crescendo.

"Damn it! Todd, get Riley, Adam, Joey, and Rachel out of here!" Lance snapped, rounding on me. In his eyes, I saw the acceptance and defeat. Horrified, I shook my head, my eyes practically popping out of my skull. "Tolansky! Do this one last thing for me: protect my siblings!" Lance shouted, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

Saddened, I ushered the four kids upstairs. I knew we wouldn't be able to get out any of the doors in the house for a while so I guided the children to the attic, popped open a panel in the wall, and the four squeezed in. Just as I was about to close the door to go downstairs and face the music with my friends, I felt a tug on my sleeve. Not even thinking, I turned back to little Joey, and his big eyes were looking so sad and pathetic that when he told me to hide with them, I caved. I curled in and around the four children and tugged the compartment shut behind me.

The banging downstairs got louder, and then shouting filled the house, Valerie's shrill shriek ringing loudest of all. Lance was roaring and Freddy was probably trying to keep the calm, before they heard the door slam open and things were mostly silent. We waited, and I faintly heard footsteps. The soldiers were searching the house. Rachel started to silently sob to herself, but I was so proud of her for not making a sound.

We heard more shouting, and I figured they had found the Prince and Princess. Muffled bangs and shouts were always reaching our ears and all the children were tense and silent. The noises grew louder and I assumed the soldiers had moved to the upstairs and attic. At any moment, I expected a soldier to rip open the door to the compartment and yank us all out the door. However, even as the voices grew so close that I could even hear what they were saying, we were not found.

Gradually, all sound faded away and the whole house was still. I assumed they had left, but I wasn't taking any chances. For what felt like hours, and it probably was, we sat in the cramped, stuffy compartment. Finally, when I deemed it safe for us to crawl out, I breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the empty attic. Telling the children to wait a little longer, I quickly searched the rest of the house and found no one. I happened to glance out the window and saw that our ally, night, had fallen, and the street was dark and deserted. I high-tailed it back upstairs, retrieved Lance's siblings, and we disappeared into the night, never looking back.

A Week Later- Todd's P.O.V.

"For their crimes against the Crown, Lance Alvers, Frederick Dukes, and Valerie Allerdyce are to be hung. Let this serve as an example to you all, to never undertake such a foolhardy task," the scribe read, and winced even as he was reading it. Like the rest of us, he was poor, and hated the King, and it was probably the same of the executioner. I watched impassively as a noose was slipped around each of their necks. The King had not been kind. He would not even cover their faces so that they could at least have some modesty as they died. However, not one of them shed a single tear.

I was not surprised when Valerie's clear voice rang across the square, "We did it for those who had nothing. All you who are uncertain of the next day, we only wanted all of it to be better. Do not be discouraged, for the time of a monarchy is quickly coming to an end." Then she fell silent, and I turned away, wincing as I heard the release of the support, and the sickening crack of all their necks seemed to ring in my ears even as I hurried away and did not look back.

ASHES*ASHES

Valerie's speech had inspired many that day. Years past, but everyone fought back. Each and every person who was off poor rose up and fought the King. I slowly grew old, but watched proudly over the fight I helped inspire. Wanda ruled after her father died, but Pietro, that poor prince who had loved Valerie, was all too happy to help overthrow his hateful witch of a sister.

Riley, Adam, and Rachel fought in the Resistance, but for some odd reason, Joey never left my side. He grew into a fine young lad, and all the women adored him, but each and every one he turned away. When I asked about it, he always dodged the question, so I finally let it go.

As I aged even more, until I had lived a good long sixty years, one day, I was summoned to the palace where the royals had once ruled from. Joey guided me there, supported me, for I had grown weak from sickness. When I entered, there stood Pietro. He too had aged, but he seemed much better off than me. In his slightly wrinkled hands was the King's crown. As Joey helped me stand before him, Pietro smiled kindly at me, and I knew he remembered me.

"I never forgot you Todd. You are my last link to...her. I appreciate all you did, no matter how small it was, to help me see her, even if it led to her demise. And, I would like to apologize for lying to you. I think, if Valerie were here, she would want you to have this. Your dream was to be free from a ruler. Consider yourself a free man, Todd Tolansky." The crown was gently pressed into my shaky hands, and then Pietro smiled at me again before bowing. All the others in the room followed his lead as form of a silent thank you for all I had done.

As tears of happiness slowly dripped down my face, I tilted my head back to look at the sky. _For you, my family. We did it. Freedom. _

THE END

* * *

><p>Meh. I suck at endings. So, this is the last chapter. What did you all think of it? And yes, I had Pyro as the father of Jean, Tabby, Valerie, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue!:)<p>

**Special Thanks to- **rEvIeWeR, Smayrie, Kid Flash is awesome, ctlyn r gllwy, Cat Marvelle, EasternWolf23, Lyn, and skys67 for all the positive reviews!

Please do me a favor and leave one last review?


End file.
